


Hiding the Hideousness

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Depression, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a vacation to the beach, Kidd notices that Soul isn't acting like himself.<br/>Or in which the Little Red Demon is slowly destroying Soul and Kidd is the only one who can stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As summer beat down on Death City, the Academy students that remained in town for the break found themselves bored and cranky from the relentless heat.

Lord Death was the first to sense their discomfort; it was clear in his son, Death the Kid. Missions had been oddly scarce at this time of year.

Lord Death suspected that the earlier defeat of the Kishin was partially to blame for the "dry spell" of supernatural crime.

Eventually, the state of the students' unrest was noticed by all of the teachers.

Thus, Lord Death called Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Crona to the Death Room. The friends gathered around the shinigami's mirror, curious as to why they'd been summoned.

  
"Alright, I know you guys are all suffering because of this heat. So, the Professor and I have decided to send you all on a vacation," Lord Death explained. Stein stood by the Death God's side, smoking a cigarette as usual.

However, at the glare he received from the shadowy figure, he reluctantly stomped it out. "I don't understand the appeal you humans find in those revolting things," Lord Death muttered bitterly. He then faced the students once more and continued.

"Anyway, since Stein thought it was appropriate to smoke in here despite the many times I said it was forbidden, he shall chaperone this trip, along with Spirit."

  
Maka cringed, her small face twisting in disgust. "Uh, Lord Death? Why does Papa have to come? Couldn't you just send Miss Marie, sir?" Spirit pouted. "Aww, c'mon, honey, don't be so cruel to your papa!" Maka scoffed, and pushed the redhead away from him attempt to hug her.

Lord Death hummed in consideration. "I suppose you have a point, Maka. Then, Spirit will stay, along with Azusa. Marie and Stein, you two will chaperone this vacation. You will all leave tomorrow. Dismissed!" The group walked away, completely ignoring Spirit's wails for Lord Death to reconsider.

  
Crona and the girls were at the head of the group,, clustered together in an excited chatter. Blackstar ran after them, shouting about how awesome he was going to make the trip with his "godly presence."

Kidd was just about to join his friends when he suddenly noticed an absence from the group. He turned around to find Soul trailing behind, hunched over and quiet. The grim reaper boy assumed his friend would be at least a bit excited to escape the scorching heat of the desert town; but alas, this was not the case. There was a sort of dreading horror hanging in the Death Scythe's sullen expression. Soul caught Kidd looking at him and turned away, hurrying past the ravenette.

  
"Don't fucking look at me, dammit," he growled venomously as he passed.

  
Kidd's eyes widened in shock. He stood in place for an instant, stunned at the stinging vulgarity in the scythe-shifter's words.

  
Soul had never sworn at Kidd like that before.

  
"Something wrong?" Lord Death was suddenly standing next to him.

Kidd glanced at his father. "I'm not sure." The young meister paused, and blinked. He zeroed in on the wavelength of the albino's soul, and found himself being shot straight back into his own mind.

"What the--?! He blocked me!" The young Death God exclaimed.

Lord Death laughed. "Interesting. I'm surprised he learned how to." Kidd shoved his hand in the pockets of his slacks. "Can't you sense it, Father? I doubt Soul can block you." The shinigami considered his son's statement. "Unfortunately, he can. He is a Death Scythe now, after all. However, that doesn't mean I couldn't catch at least a glimpse."

Lord Death moved to stare thoughtfully into his mirror. "There is a strange sort of unrest in his soul. And underneath it I could just barely sense hatred and pain." "Hatred and pain? Towards whom?" Kidd asked. Lord Death glanced at his son. "I can't say. Notify Stein about this, and only him. Tell him that I want this matter to stay between the three of us." Death the Kid nodded, and turned to leave.

  
"Oh, and son?"

  
The grim reaper boy paused, waiting.  
"Don't interrogate Soul for answers. If he wants to say anything, let him do so at his own pace. I have a feeling that the restlessness inside his soul is doing more than affecting his mood."

  
~~••••~~

  
As Kidd stepped outside, he found Liz and Patty waiting for him. "I thought you two had gone back to the manor," he said. Liz shrugged. "Maybe, but we figured we should wait for you. You were in there quite a while. What were you and Lord Death talking about?" She inquired. The shinigami looked up at the setting sun.

  
"Nothing in particular. Go on ahead to Gallows Manor. I need to stop by Professor Stein's laboratory. Dad has a message that I have to deliver to him."

  
Liz's eyebrow rose. She wanted to question her meister's actions, but decided not to.

  
"Alright, do what you want. Let's go, Patty." The elder weapon took her younger sister by the hand and began to walk away.

  
Summoning his skateboard, Kidd flew into the twilight. 

  
He caught Stein as the professor was fiddling with a small ring of keys.

"Kidd. What brings you around here at this time of night?" Stein said, his back still turned. Kidd landed and made the skateboard disappear. He explained the situation behind Soul's actions, and Lord Death's orders.

Stein was quiet for a moment.

"Lord Death was right when he said that there was something else making Soul act so oddly."

Kidd folded his arms, prompting the scientist to continue.

Stein smirked faintly at the teen's action.

"The only theory I can come up with for Soul's condition is that the black blood that got mixed with his own is being fueled by something. The kishin's residual madness, most likely."

The older meister finally unlocked the door, but didn't open it. He turned the screw lodged in his skull once, then twice.

"I remember that Maka told me something Medusa said to her a long time ago when that witch was still the school nurse. Apparently, Soul was having strange dreams involving some little red demon. Maka told me she saw this demon when their souls resonated during their fight with Crona. I'm guessing that it was produced by both the black blood and Soul's subconscious."

The professor gave a heavy sigh, noticing Kidd's impatience. "What I'm trying to say is that I think he's being tortured by that demon somehow."

Kidd turned on his heel and began to walk away. "That's all I need to know. Thank you, Professor."

  
"You're going to go against your father's warning and question Soul, aren't you?"

  
The shinigami stopped in his tracks.

He did not reply.

  
"For once in your defiant, adolescent life, you could heed his advice. You may be Soul's friend, but Lord Death knows a lot more about humans than you could imagine."

  
Kidd scoffed. "I don't need to be told what my father does and doesn't know. Not from the likes of you, Stein."

The scientist laughed as he went inside.

"You have a point. What could I possibly know about an entity I've known for nearly three and a half decades?"

  
The teen ignored Stein's dry comment. He strode determinedly into the night. By the time he arrived at Gallows Manor, the grim reaper had decided.

  
Kidd was going to help Soul. That much was certain.

  
And if it meant losing one of the closest friends he had, then so be it.


	2. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put in a bit of SoMa friendship for y'all  
> Enjoy!  
> I almost made myself cry tbh

The next day, everyone met at a private airport to board a plane Lord Death had booked for their trip. Maka and Soul arrived last, just in time to catch the plane revving for takeoff. It was quite a large aircraft; a jet, at that. Stein and Marie went into a private cabin, having their ranks as instructors and as a five-star meister and Death Scythe.

Meanwhile, the three groups plus Crona sat in the regular area. It was composed of comfortable leather armchairs instead of tightly packed airline seats. Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Crona immediately clustered in a chattering group. Blackstar had decided to take a nap in the front; a gift for the others who weren't prepared to deal with the rambunctious assassin.

Soul sat quietly in the back by himself, glumly staring out the window at the morning sky. His headphones covered his ears, blasting jazz. Kidd observed the Demon Scythe as subtly as he could, sneaking glances over the pages of his book. He could clearly make out the dark circles under the weapon's eyes, and the slight paleness that had settled upon Soul's usually tan skin.

"He's looking at you, you know."

Soul heard the Little Demon's voice cut through the jazz, smug as ever. "Why don't you tell him, Soul? That you barely sleep, that you don't eat, that you--"

"Shut up, bastard. You know damn well why I'm like this!" Soul growled. He did not speak to the demon aloud, but anyone could catch the tension in his jaw or how his grip on the armrest tightened and shook.

But no one was paying attention to these things.

Except for Kidd.

"It's not my fault, dear boy. You're the one who's struggling. Why don't you just give in already?" The Little Demon coaxed. "You can't fight me forever. And you know I'm right." "You're not. I don't want to listen to you! Go back to hell, creep!" "I am in hell, silly child. Your hell. It's all inside your head!" The demon cackled. "It's time to face the music, Evans. No one will ever accept you. Not entirely, anyway. To them, you're damaged, not even worth repairing. Your friends aren't as friendly as you think. Even your own family disowned you! The weapon they never wanted!"

Soul chewed his lower lip to stop it from trembling. "Stop it. Leave me alone!"

"Leave me alone," Soul whimpered aloud.

The group stopped their chatter.

"Huh? Soul? Did you say something?" Tsubaki asked. The albino plastered a grin onto his face.

"It's nothing. I just can't wait to get to the beach!"

Kidd's eyes narrowed.

Of course Soul was going to deny anyone's concerns. 

But couldn't they still see that the Death Scythe was in pain?

~~••••~~

Eventually, Soul dozed off. He'd cringe every now and then in his sleep, the only signal to his inner turmoil. The others had gone into the dining cabin for lunch. Kidd rose and stretched. As he passed by the albino, he paused. Kidd went to his duffel and fished out a throw blanket. He then snatched a discarded pillow and returned to Soul's side. Carefully, the grim reaper placed the pillow behind the Death Scythe's head, and draped the blanket over Soul's legs. He rested his hand on the albino's shoulder.

"Get some sleep for once, okay?" Kidd murmured.

With that, he left, and reunited with his other friends to eat.

Soul jolted awake. He inhaled shakily, trying to calm his racing heart. 

"Damn it. Another one," he muttered. He gripped the fabric of his shirt.   

His scar was aching again.

The pillow hit his lower spine as it was dislodged. Soul turned, finally noticing its presence. "When did I...?" He looked down to find a simple black fleece throw blanket over his legs. He knew that blanket.

But why had Kidd put it there?

 _Get some sleep for once, okay?_ A voice had stirred through the blackness of his dreams.

 _That was...nice of him,_ Soul realized. 

"Everyone, grab a seat and buckle up. The pilot says we're about to descend." Stein's voice came through the speakers, monotonous and orderly as usual. Soul sighed, and gruffly clicked his belt into place. He glanced out the window, watching as the sky turned lighter and the clouds scarcer as they decreased their altitude.

Their hotel was on the Amalfi Coast, which was in the southern part of Italy.

"It's good to be in Italy again," Soul said with a grin as they left the airport. 

"Is it really?" The Little Demon smirked.

Memories flooded the boy's mind. Maka, unable to look him in the eye, ashamed. Him, staring into a fractal reflection of his bare chest, having shattered the mirror with his fist. The smile on the Death Scythe's face left as quickly as it had appeared. He clenched his hands into fists to prevent them from shaking. Soul felt a stinging pain ripple across his chest. He hissed quietly. 

"Everything okay, Soul?" 

Kidd had sided the albino, his eyebrows lowered in concern.

The weapon scowled. "I'm fine. Piss off already."

The grim reaper looked like e was going to say something, but thought against it. He walked away, giving Soul one last fleeting glance. 

~~••••~~

Stein gathered the three teams to announce their sleeping arrangements. His eyes briefly fell upon Kidd, who understood instantly what the professor was implying.

"Alright, Maka and Tsubaki will share one room. Down the hall will be Liz and Patty, then Crona and Miss Marie." Crona looked up in surprise.

Marie placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "I haven't had a roommate since I was at the Academy. This should be fun!"

He smiled timidly in return and nodded. "O-okay. I think I can deal with that."

Stein continued after he had given the three groups their room keys.

"Blackstar will get his own room, considering how much of a ruckus he tends to make. Soul and Kidd will be on the next floor up, and I will be on the one below. It was less pricey this way for Lord Death instead of reserving rooms on one level."

Kidd knew that Stein was lying through his teeth about that, but everyone else seemed to believe him.

As the others went off into the elevators, Stein stopped Kidd as he handed over the keys.

"My room may be a level lower, but if Soul is ever in any great distress, I'll be able to sense it just as clearly. Keep an eye on him for any signs of the kishin's madness."

Kidd nodded firmly. He joined Soul in the elevator.

"What was that about?" Soul asked.

The grim reaper smiled casually.

"Not much. Just something he was supposed to tell me from my father."

~~••••~~

Soul and Kidd's room had two king beds, a double-sink bathroom, a small kitchen, and a balcony view that overlooked the ocean. Kidd let his friend take the bed nearest to the window while he carefully unpacked his suitcase.  

The weapon-shifter hunched over the balcony railing, staring out at the rippling waves quietly.

He remembered when he and his family used to come to Italy; but it was only for one of his or Wes' performances.

They'd never indulged in the pleasure of a beach day.

For musical prodigies like Wes and Soul, all their life consisted of was to eat, sleep, practice, and perform.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"It's getting late. We should go get dinner with the others."

Kidd had finished unpacking, and had moved to the other room to read. His voice still carried through to Soul's ears. 

"Not hungry," Soul lied.

Kidd scoffed. All of a sudden, the grim reaper was at the weapon's side.

"Don't think for a second you can lie to me, Soul. You need to eat." 

"Who are you, my mom?" Soul growled.

Kidd's gaze remained unwavering.

Finally, the pianist sighed in defeat.

"Fine, have it your way."

The dark-haired boy smiled.

Soul did not.

As the two left their room, Soul muttered to himself, "But don't expect me to be able to keep it down."   

~~••••~~

There was a buffet in the dining room of their hotel. Soul eyed the selections warily. The hand holding his plate shook.

They looked delicious. 

His stomach churned with nausea. He didn't deserve to eat such appetizing food. 

To keep the others from getting on his case, Soul served himself some pasta and vegetables with a dinner roll. He went off into a corner and slipped on his headphones. He stared blankly at the steam drifting up from his meal. The boy felt his stomach grumble. Slowly, Soul began to eat.

He had never eaten so carefully in his life.

With every bite, the fear of his body's rejection of the food grew.  

Somehow, Soul made it through the meal without incident. As he was heading back to the elevator, he heard running footsteps.

"Hey, wait up!"

Maka joined him in the elevator, only the slightest bit winded. She smiled.

"Hey. I haven't seen much of you lately."

Soul pressed the buttons for his and Maka's floor numbers and was quiet as the doors slid shut.

"Sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

His meister tilted her head.

"Listen, Soul, if it's about what happened with Crona, I never blamed you. I wasn't prepared, and you got hurt."

Soul knew he couldn't keep anything from her.

Maka knew him too well.

He scowled. "But I failed as your weapon. I couldn't protect you when you needed me the most. It is my fault, Maka."

She frowned sadly. "Stop putting yourself down. You took the fall for me, remember? You put your life in jeopardy for my sake. That's what matters. I couldn't have asked for someone as strong as you."

He looked at the girl in bewilderment. The doors opened as the bell chimed. She hugged him tightly and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"You're the best weapon partner I could ever ask for, Soul Eater.  Never, ever forget that."

She kissed him on the cheek and skipped down the hall, humming a small tune.

He touched his cheek lightly as the elevator moved to his floor level. Soul punched the wall of the elevator, gritting his teeth.

He struggled to hold back tears.

"I don't deserve a meister as kind as her."

No matter how hard he tried, Soul couldn't see this as anything but the truth. 


	3. Don't Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter   
> Sorry ;_;

By the time Kidd returned to the room to call it a day, Soul was already asleep. He tossed and turned restlessly. The sheets rustled and tangled up around the weapon's legs. The shinigami observed the scene momentarily, his mind in a furious rush to make a decision.

Suddenly, Soul kicked back the sheets, shouting in pain at some horrendous nightmare. Scythe blades began to sprout up from his skin, only to reappear somewhere else.

_He's going to hurt himself! Or worse..._

Kidd lunged to the side of Soul's bed, and carefully reached for the Death Scythe's shoulders. As he did so, a blade shot up, aiming a direct path to the Death God's heart. Kidd narrowly dodged the blade, and seized the albino-haired boy.

"Soul! You need to wake up before you seriously maim yourself!" Soul snarled at some subconscious demon.

But he still didn't wake.

"Soul, listen to me, okay? _It's just a dream._ Whatever terrors your mind is making _are not real_. Now, _**wake up!**_ "

The weapon sat bolt upright, panting like he'd run a marathon. He scanned the room wildly, until his eyes fell upon Kidd. He recoiled slightly, leaning out of the pale hands that gripped his shoulders. He drew his knees up to his chin and clutched at his hair.

"Why won't it stop? I just want to be normal again!" Soul growled in frustration. He began to tremble.

"Why? Why me? Why am I the only one who has to put up with him tormenting me every day?"

Kidd frowned.

"Who is he?"

The grim reaper expected the answer that Soul gave, but Kidd couldn't just give away what he knew.

"The little red demon. Haven't you sensed him during Group Resonance?"

Kidd was taken aback at the question.

Had he sensed the creature before?

He couldn't remember.

The shinigami shook his head. "No, I don't believe I have."

Soul deflated in disappointment. The paler boy hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is he like?" Kidd inquired softly. Soul stiffened. When he didn't say anything, Kidd placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I'm not going to push you."

All of a sudden, Soul had pulled the grim reaper into a tight hug. The meister was unresponsive for a moment; then, he gently returned the embrace.

"Thank you," Soul murmured, truly grateful.

Kidd smiled.

"Anytime. I'll be here if you do want to talk."

The albino pulled back, nodding.

"That's good to know."

Kidd waited until Soul had fallen asleep once more before returning to his own bed. He himself drifted off when he was certain that the weapon's slumber was content. This was going to be an extremely slow process. Kidd knew that much. But the grim reaper was a very patient person. He would allow Soul to confide in Kidd at his own pace.

~~••••~~

Finally, the weather was perfect, and the group was ready to hit the beach. Stein and Marie refrained from this adventure, saying that they'd take a walk around town instead. The teens shrugged unanimously and went to the powdery sand running.

Crona was slowly encouraged into the water, where he was closely mothered by Maka.

Soul had reluctantly put on swim shorts, but still remained in a baggy hoodie. He relaxed with his mp3 and a book on a towel shaded by a candy cane-striped umbrella.

Jeez, with how many books he was reading nowadays, Soul felt like he was turning into his meister.

He ignored this wry observation and began to drown out the world around him.

Meanwhile, Kidd was constructing the perfect sandcastle. He sculpted and carved the sand to his heart's content, determined to make the most symmetrical castle ever to be built by man.

Well, a shinigami in his case.

He glanced over to the group's spot on the beach. Soul was reading quietly, headphones on, tuning out. His hood was up and sunglasses covered his crimson eyes.

The grim reaper couldn't really tell what the other was thinking, but he was certain that the albino had no intention of removing his hoodie, nor would he come out from under the umbrella.

Kidd sighed and shook his head. He stood, stretched, and decided to abandon his half completed masterpiece.

The meister grabbed two drinks from the cooler and sat next to Soul. The weapon was torn from his reverie by Kidd's presence. He slid his headphones off and closed his book with a grumpy snap.

"Can I help you?" Soul asked irritably.

Kidd snorted.

"Well if you're going to be a jerk about it, then I guess I'll put this nice, ice cold soda back in the cooler."

Soul growled in defeat and snatched the beverage from the grim reaper's teasing hand.

"I thought you'd love the beach, since there obviously isn't one near Death City," Kidd said.

Soul scoffed. "Yeah, you'd think. To tell you the truth, I didn't have time for the beach with all the recitals and performances."

Kidd's eyebrow rose. "You mean the ones that you had when you met Maka?" The scythe-shifter laughed.

"You mean, you don't know?" He paused, and shrugged dejectedly.

"I guess I never told anyone besides Maka. I've been going to recitals since I was old enough to bang on piano keys and have it sound like music."

Soul stared at his hands, but his eyes were distant, and unfocused.

"My last name--my real last name--is pretty famous in the music world. There aren't many people who haven't heard of my brother and I. The Evans brothers, child prodigies, truly gifted with the violin and the piano."

His gaze turned to the horizon, cold and lifeless.

"The thing is, my childhood wasn't about playing with toys or getting scraped up. Wes and I were educated when we weren't practicing, and given affection only when we got a sold out theater or a standing ovation. I couldn't take it anymore."

He flexed his arm, and turned it into the blade of his weapon form: a scythe.

"Call it a stroke of luck, or some ironic curse. I was the only one to have this power. And as soon as I knew what it was, I was gone."

"So you abandoned your talent, just like that?" Kidd asked incredulously.

Soul glared at the dark haired boy.

"What other choice did I have? I wasn't about to spend my life just pressing some damn keys. At least being a weapon lets me protect people."

He had a point.

Kidd had to admit that.

The grim reaper exhaled shortly.

"While that may be true, you up and left your family without so much as an explanation. Didn't you ever consider how they'd feel?"

Soul blinked in surprise. He scowled coldly.

"Of course I did. The fact that my parents would immediately reject me was why I left. Wes was the only one I could trust to understand."

The grim reaper smiled faintly.

"You really love your brother, don't you?"

Again, Soul was surprised. He allowed his friend a small smile.

"I guess I do." 


	4. The Events That Transpired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish 
> 
> Full lemon coming soon!

The week progressed slowly, like falling honey. Around the middle of it, Liz requested that they all go to the single bathhouse in the town. Everyone immediately agreed, not noticing the one naysayer.

Who, of course, was Soul.

He preferred to shower in the privacy of a locked bathroom, with jazz blasting from a portable speaker.

That way, no one could hear him crying.

Nevertheless, the Death Scythe was dragged along by his meister.

He know she meant well; Maka always did.

But Soul wasn't exactly in a position to decline with the threat of a barrage of Maka-Chops hanging over him.

Soul trudged down the cracked cobblestone sidewalk, scowling at the road ahead. The people that he passed did their best to steer clear of the weapon, fearing the anger in his face.

Eventually, Soul reached his destination. Liz had already paid for them, so he stomped past the front desk without a second look.

Soul went into the locker room. His hand lingered on the hem of his t-shirt.

He couldn't face them now. He didn't know if he ever would.

Sure, the baths were separated by gender, but Soul didn't exactly feel reassured by the strangers that would surely be there.

"Soul? Aren't you coming?"

Kidd stood before him, a towel wrapped around his waist. His pale skin was slightly covered in the condensation of the steamy atmosphere. He didn't seem abashed by the fact that he was only in a towel, nor ashamed by his physique.

Kidd didn't have to be. He didn't have a scar like Soul's.

Soul moved past him. "I'm bathing alone," he grumbled.

Kidd caught his wrist.

"And why is that? C'mon, we're all guys. You haven't got anything to be ashamed of."

Soul laughed coldly. "Maybe you don't, but I do. Now _back off_ ," he snarled, jerking his arm out of the shinigami's hand.

He tried to walk away.

However, Kidd snatched it again, and pinned Soul against the lockers. Even if he was a Death Scythe, Soul could still be outmatched by Kidd's strength as as a Death God.

"When is it ever going to get through that thick skull of yours?!" Kidd demanded.

When Soul didn't reply, Death the Kid growled.

"We're you're friends, idiot!  _I'm_ your friend. _So stop pushing us away!_ " He shouted.

The weapon recoiled, shocked at the ferocity in the grim reaper's words.

He could feel the other's breath close to his face. Kidd seemed to notice it as well, telling by the flicker of realization in his amber eyes.

But neither moved.

The grim reaper found himself moving closer, until they were mere millimeters apart. Soul stared at him, transfixed by the meister's actions.

Suddenly, Kidd's lips were on Soul's.

The albino stiffened in surprise. _Death the Kid was kissing him._

What was he supposed to do?

The reaper's lips pressed down harder, and all of Soul's reason and logic evaporated.

He returned the kiss, tangling his fingers in the others black and white hair. Kidd's hand dropped from the other's wrist, and went to Soul's shoulders.

The two parted for air, then reconnected.

They each had a hunger in their souls, one that only the other could satisfy. 

His tongue tapped at the weapon's lips, which promptly opened. Soul groaned as their tongues slid past each other, and his hands fell down Kidd's back. Kidd thrust his hips into Soul's, grinding into Soul's awakening erection.

The albino's head fell back as he moaned, allowing the shinigami to gain access to Soul's neck.

He nipped and sucked at the tanned column before him, lingering on the shaky pulse.

Soul pushed Kidd away from him and dropped to his knees. He unwrapped the towel, biting back a moan as he was met with the firm length of Kidd's dick. He peppered tiny kisses onto the heated flesh, until he hesitantly wrapped his lips around the head.

Precum bloomed on his tongue, and the weapon groaned at its taste.

Kidd thrust eagerly into Soul's mouth. The Death Scythe blushed, hating that he liked being manhandled by the grim reaper.

Especially when the other's cock hit the back of his throat.

Soul growled as Kidd came in his mouth, despising the fact that he was enjoying himself so much.

He didn't deserve someone like Kidd.

The grim reaper was too good for him.

Soul backed away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "I-I'm..." he trailed off.

Before the other could stop him again, Soul bolted out the door, running as fast as he could to the hotel.

He needed distance, and lots of it. 

He wanted to be alone with his thought for however long he could.

~~••••~~

Kidd was stunned, to say the least.

How had he let things escalate this far?

He hesitantly retrieved his towel from the floor and fastened it back into place around his waist.

As he covered himself in soap and water, Kidd couldn't push away the images that had burned into his memory.

The terror, the shame, and the look of self-hatred swimming in Soul's eyes.

And the brief, undeniable lust.

Soul had wanted him too.

What was the world coming to?

Kidd had never thought of his friend in this way; nor had he thought of a _boy_ in this way.

But the events that had transpired were irreversible.

Just like emotions. 

~~••••~~

Soul closed the door to the suite, leaning against it as he panted to catch his breath.

He then rushed to the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into the ceramic bowl.

He was disgusting.

Everything about him was simply revolting.

How could he do that to someone like Kidd?

How could he let himself, even for an instant, feel lust towards that boy?

Soul gulped down dry, stagnant air, shivering as he drew his knees to his chest.

His thoughts spiraled in an out of control whirlwind.

Kidd would never want someone like him.

"Dammit!" Soul shouted weakly, slamming his fist down on the tile. Tears streamed down his face as he curled up into a tight ball. The albino fell on his side and sobbed, his cheek pressing into the cool floor.

Why was this affecting him so much?

Soul had never felt so helpless, so defeated about anything before.

Not since Maka looked at him with such  pity and sadness, because she claimed she had failed to protect him.

For what reason was this particular event making him cry so much?

A thought struck him with the force of a meteorite.

Soul choked on a sob, his eyes shooting open.

No.

It couldn't be.

It was impossible.

_Was he falling in love with Kidd?_


	5. On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the lemon!  
> But this is not the end, I assure you!

Kidd arrived at the hotel once more. As he opened the door to their room, the grim reaper glanced around, searching for his roommate.

He could faintly hear someone crying. The shinigami padded over to the bathroom, leaning his ear against the door.

It was Soul.

A stone of guilt plummeted to the bottom of Kidd's gut. He hadn't meant for things to happen like this. "Soul? It's Kidd." The crying became stifled. Kidd continued, "I didn't mean to force you into anything you didn't want. I'm so, so sorry. I understand if you don't want to forgive me."

On the other side of the door, Soul tried to wipe up the tears that still fell down his face. Why was Kidd _apologizing?_

He heard the shinigami's quiet, retreating footsteps. Soul stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Whether it was heated water from the shower head or more tears that streamed down the weapon's cheeks was anyone's guess.

~~••••~~

Soul couldn't stop thinking about him.

He was stuck in his dreams, his senses, everywhere. The taste of Kidd's come sliding down his throat. The sound of his barely-concealed moans. His intense, striking gaze. Soul's dreams were less nightmares, and more erotic scenes that roused him from his sleep, just on the brink of coming in his pants.

He did everything he could to avoid talking, looking, or even sitting with Kidd. That included waking up and going to sleep earlier (the reaper always went to bed at eight anyway), snatching up meals and eating them on the balcony, and sitting on the opposite side of the table when they went out to restaurants. Needless to say, Kidd was getting pretty fed up with it.

He himself had been pretty conflicted as to what he felt for Soul. Everything about the boy was a storm that refused to dispel in Kidd's mind. His eyes, his smile, his expressions that night...

But what was the grim reaper supposed to say?

"Sorry I kissed you and made you suck my dick?"

Yeah, right!

Around Saturday, the two accidentally met in the hallway. Soul stepped back uneasily, and made a move to run for it. "Wait, Soul!" Kidd exclaimed. Soul walked faster. Kidd sprinted after him, and caught him by the arm. He dragged the Death Scythe into the elevator and pressed their floor number. However, he then jabbed the button to stop the elevator. There were no security cameras, no prying eyes, nothing.

It was just the two of them, stopped in an elevator car.

"For lack of a better phrase, I know we're not on the best of terms after...what happened. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to escalate that far, no pun intended." Soul wouldn't look him in the eye. Kidd grasped him by the shoulders, shaking the boy slightly.

"Please, Soul! Tell me how I can get you to accept my apology. Talk to me!" He shouted desperately.

Soul trembled.

"I don't _know_ , okay?!"

The Death Scythe glared at the grim reaper with burning ruby eyes.

"It all happened so fast, and I don't know how I'm supposed to think of you anymore!" Kidd blinked in shock. Soul gripped at his hair. "I'm so _confused_. Are we friends? Something more? Something less? I can't tell if there's someone I can still trust anymore, much less love!"

The grim reaper stilled. His mind was a ever-changing kaleidoscope of disorganized thoughts; spinning, warping, and reforming.

"Do...do you love me, Soul?"

The weapon inched back, realizing the message of his statement. He opened his mouth repeatedly, unable to formulate a response. Kidd stepped forward. "I can't say I understand how my feelings have progressed, but..." The meister took Soul's hands in his own.

"I know one thing: I can't get you off my mind. And I don't think I want to."

The scythe-shifter's eyes widened.

So Kidd felt the same way he did.

Their fingers intertwined.

"May I...?" Kidd trailed off, leaning closer.

Soul felt his face flushing as he nodded quickly.

Their lips met gently, like a leaf falling on the surface of a lake.

Kidd's hands reached up to settle in Soul's hair. Soul's hands seemed to have their own minds as they wrapped around Kidd's back. The two pulled each other closer, testing the other's speed.

However, when their bodies pressed together, everything seemed to fit into place.

The pair began to kiss with more fervor and passion. Tongues danced around each other while Kidd began to trail from Soul's scalp to his neck, and further south still. Soul had grasped Kidd's waist, pulling the other's hips against his. They briefly disconnected, gulping for new oxygen. Kidd traced Soul's lips with his thumb, his gold eyes burning.

"Do you want me, Soul Evans? Do you want the grim reaper standing before your eyes to make love to you?" The Death Scythe whined in the back of his throat, blushing as dark as his eyes.

" _Oh, God yes._ "

The two practically ran to their suite, and shut the door with a quick _snap_. 

They kissed once more as they moved through the room. Kidd shoved Soul onto the bed, towering above the albino. His hands drew lines of fire along Soul's chest as he slid the weapon's shirt up and off the other's body. Soul covered his eyes and turned away in shame. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Stop looking at me. I'm disgusting. I don't deserve--"

Kidd snatched Soul's wrists and pinned them above his white hair.

"You are the most gorgeous being I have ever laid my eyes on. Don't you dare let anyone tell you different," Kidd stated, his voice filled with sincere affection. He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss over Soul's heart. "Your skin, your eyes, your smile, everything...Soul, you are so goddamn _beautiful._ "

Death the Kid kissed Soul's forehead. He made the weapon's wine red eyes interlock with his own amber ones.

"I love every single thing about you, and no scar is going to make me feel otherwise."

Soul began to laugh, happy tears rolling from his eyes. "God, Kidd. You don't know how much your words mean to me."

Kidd smiled lovingly. "Why don't we continue then?"

He then trailed small, chaste kissed down Soul's jaw, making a beeline for the weapon's hips. The grim reaper never let up even as he pulled Soul's pants and briefs down to his ankles. He dragged his tongue from the root to the tip of Soul's member, moaning as the taste of his lover bloomed on his taste buds. Soul groaned from above, trying his best to keep his hips grounded to the mattress.

However, when the shinigami's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Soul bucked up into his mouth, his hands clenched in the sheets. Kidd managed to work the dick in his mouth while undressing himself at the same time. Soon, the meister was just as naked as the weapon was. Soul felt himself on the cusp of release when Kidd pulled away. The scythe-shifter moaned in loss, but choked as he came to realize how the rest of their experience was going to unfold. Kidd began to suck on his fingers, his lust-blown eyes never leaving his lover's.

How was the grim reaper making that look so hot?

Soul found himself unconsciously spreading his legs apart, nibbling at his swollen lip in anticipation.

One finger after another slipped into his ass, thrusting him open. Soul whimpered loudly, grinding against the digits that stroked his walls in the best of ways. "Tell me what you want, my love," Kidd murmured hotly. Soul blushed at the endearing term, and swallowed.

"Kidd, please...just...Oh _God,_ I need you inside me!"

He looked away, slightly embarrassed at the lewdness of his words.

"As you wish."

Soul groaned at the intrusion, feeling Kidd's dick fill him entirely. He felt complete, as if everything he'd ever needed was right there with him.

And it was.

He wrapped his arms and legs around Kidd's back, moaning without abandon as his reaper made love to him. Soul sobbed into Kidd's neck, flabbergasted at how grateful he was for how much this boy loved him.

He didn't know why he was so certain; certain that Kidd would never abandon him.

Soul's trust in people had risen from the ashes of all the hurt and betrayal of his past, and it was all because of this boy.

His friend.

A partner in battle.

His one and true lover.

Death the Kid.

And as the two came in unison, Kidd pulled him back to reality. They collapsed into the pillows, laughing like children.

Which, in a way, is how they felt.

The two were tightly wrapped in each other's arms, afraid of letting go.

"I love you so damn much," Soul said in between laughs.

Kidd chuckled and pressed a kiss into the fluffy mass of Soul's hair. "I love you too, you dork."

And that was all that needed to be said aloud.

Either way, they would be repeating it to each other in the realm of their dreams.


End file.
